User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start: Episode 18 "Beat It" (2)
Main Plot: Tristan (Cam and Tristan are walking up to Degrassi. Tristan is hiding) Cam: Are you sure you want to be here? Tristan: Yeah. I shouldn't have to give up my whole life. Cam: You know that means no more hiding. Tristan: I know. (Cam leaves. Tristan looks at other students walking up) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is walking up to Degrassi. Maya walks up) Maya: How did it go with your dad last night? Tori: Lets just say the rest of the day was silent. (Zig overhears as he is going up the stairs) Zig: You told your dad. Tori: Yes. Now get out my business. Zig: I told you I want to be there. Tori: And I told you to save your lies. You broke up with me after you said you wouldn't. Zig: I had my reasons. Tori: Well take your reasons and leave me alone. Come on Maya. (Tori and Maya go up the stairs and walk into Degrassi) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is walking down a hallway in the rehab center. She is happy. Ms. Johnson sees her and walks up) Ms. Johnson: Do tou want to explain why you skipped another secession yesterday. Hayley: Something came up. Ms. Johnson: Hayley James and Melanie are bad influence on you. Hayley: I see you're quick to judge people. Are you sure you should be a counselor here? Ms. Johnson: I will have to tell your parents that you have been skipping secessions now. Hayley: Don't do that, I'll be there at todays secession. Ms. Johnson: I hope so. (Ms. Johnson walks away. Hayley similes) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is walking in a hallway. Owen sees him, he is shocked. He runs to Tristan) Owen: Tris you're here. Are you okay? Tristan: Never better. (Tristan starts to walk away) Owen: Wait. Where were you? Tristan: At a friends house. Owen: I checked all of your friends none of them saw you. Tristan: You must have not checked all then. Why are you talking to me weren't glad I was gone. Owen: No I was worried and freaking out as hell. You're my little brother. I thought I lost you. (Tristan is shocked but still refuses to listen) Tristan: Don't try to use that speech now. Me gone is the best solution. Owen: No it isn't not for mom or me. She spent the past few weeks crying day and night. (Tristan is shocked) Tristan: She's been crying. (Owen nods his head yes) Tristan: I'll go home at lunch and talk to her. (The bell rings. Tristan walks away) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is in the computer lab. Her dad calls her) Mr. Santamaria: We need to meet after school and tell Zig to come to. Tori: Okay. (Zig is walking by) Tori: Zig. Zig: You're talking to me that's good, that's really good. Tori: Only because my dad wants to meet with you after school. Zig: Sure. At the Dot? Tori: Yeah. (Tori walks away) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is walking to her secession. James walks up) James: Speed girl. Hayley: That's what you're calling me now. James: I think it fits. You like my gift? Hayley: The speed. Where did you get it? James: I know a guy. Hayley: Thanks but I'm not going to take them. James: Its your call. So I had fun yesterday you want to go back on the roff. Hayley: I can't I neeed to go to my secession today. James: I guess another time then. (James walks away) (Later, Hayley is at her secession) Ms. Johnson: How would like to go next? Hayley what about you? Hayley: I shared a lot already. Ms. Johnson: Is there anything else? Hayley: Nope. (The bell rings for the next drill. Hayley leaves fast) Main Plot: Tristan (Maya is at her locker. Tristan walks up) Tristan: Hey. (Maya is shocked) Maya: Tris! (They hug) Maya: Where were you why would you run away? You had everyone worried. Tristan: I'm at Cam's house for now I can't stay there for long though. Maya: Oh. Tristan: Who I heard you broke up with for Austin. Maya: Yeah. Want to go to lunch? Tristan: There is something I have to do. Save me a seat? Maya: Sure. (Maya walks away. Tristan walks into an empty classroom. He blocks his numer and calls his mom) Mrs. Milligan: Hello. (Tristan can tell she was just crying) Mrs. Milligan: Who is this? (Tristan hangs up) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori, Mr. Santamaria, and Mrs. Santamaria are sitting at the Dot. Zig walks in) Mr. Santamaria: We need to talk. Zig: Yeah I've been wanting to talk to Tori. Mrs. Santamaria: Good because we're to talk about Tori being pregnant. Tori: Not that he cares. Zig: I do care. Mr. Santamaria: I found out about the news yesterday. I was shocked to hear. Taking care of a baby takes time, planning, and money. Zig: I know. Mrs. Santamaria: We need to make a plan now. Next year in the summer Tori will give birth and have a baby. This isn't a to take lightly. Tori: Apparently Zig thinks it is. Zig: No I don't. Tori: Really because all you do is skate and hang out with your friends, while I'm at home pregnant! Zig: I'm trying to do my part. You're the one that pressured him to have sex. Tori: I don't need this. (Tori leaves fast) Mrs. Santamaria: Tori wait. (Mrs. Santamaria gets up and leaves) Mr. Santamaria: I guess this meeting is over. (Mr. Santamaria gets up and leaves) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in the main lobby of the rehab center. He mom comes out of the office) Hayley: What are you doing here? Mrs. Michaels: Ms. Johnson called me and told me you haven't been showing up for your secessions, and when you did today you didn't follow the plan. Hayley: I did but she wanted more. Mrs. Michaels: You said going to rehab would be good for you to get over your addiction. But now I'm being told you're running around with some boy and girl. Hayley: Okay mom I'm sorry. I'll start doing better. Mrs. Michaels: I hope you will. I have to go back to work. (Mrs. Michaels leaves) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is at Cam's house) Cam: So are you going back home now? Tristan: I don't know. The things Owen told me today. Cam: What did happen that made you want to ran away? Tristan: I told my dad I was gay he left because of that and then Owen was taking out his anger on me, my mom was treated me kind of different. Me and Owen got into a heated fight. Cam: Oh. Maybe things will be better now if you go back. (The house phone rings. Cam leaves to go get it. Trent walks in) Trent: Didn't I tell you yesterday that was you're last warning. You have a thick skull fag! Tristan: Calling me that is not hurting me. Trent: Its time for me to tell Owen. Tristan: Owen already knows I talked to him today. You have nothing on me now. Trent: You sure about that. (Trent walks away with a smirk) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is at home. Maya is there) Tori: I'm so glad Tristan came back that's one less thing to worry about. When did my life become a soap oprah? Maya: Since High School started. Tori: Do you wanna sleep over? (Maya gets a text from Austin) Maya: I can't I have a date with Austin. Tori: But. Maya: Sorry next time I'll sleep over. (Maya leaves Tori's room. Her mom walks in) Tori: Mom. Mrs. Santamaria: I just wanted to check on you. Do you need anything? Tori: Not right now. Mrs. Santamaria: Okay let me know if you do. And I wanted to tell you your father isn't mad at you its just taking him time. Everythings going to be okay. (Mrs. Santamaria kisses Tori forhead. She leaves) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is walking through the halls. She sees James and walks up to him) Hayley: Hey. (Hayley puts her arms around James) Hayley: Do you want to go to the roff later and talk? James: Yeah or something else. (Hayley looks nervous. She kisses James. She walks away) Main Plot: Tristan (The next day, Tristan is walking to his locker. Owen is at his locker) Tristan: I need to get in there. Owen: This seems like the only way to get incontact with you. Why haven't you been answering my calls and text? Tristan: I turned my phone off. Owen: You said you would go see mom yesterday at lunch and you didn't. Tristan: I was going to. Owen: She was crying all night. I couldn't tell her I seen you at school but you refuse to come see her. You're lucky I didn't blow it for you. I talked to Cam he said he's been telling you to come home but you still refuse too. Tristan: Yes I have been. Owen: Why? Tristan: Because. Owen: I'll leave home whatever it take for you to come back. Tristan: That won't help. Can you keep this a secret from mom. Owen: Not for long! Mom is worrying like crazying, no one knows where you are at. You can't keep hurting her like this. Tristan: If you ever cared about me keep it a secret. Owen: I know it hurts you to be at home. So I won't force you to come back. I just hope you will decide to. (The bell rings. Tristan walks away. Owen walks in a class by the lockers) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is at her house thinking about everything, she is feeling alone. She is crying. Mrs. Santamaria walks in) Mr. Santamaria: You're crying. Tori: My life is ruined. Mr. Santamaria: Its not. Tori: I'm pregnant at 15 how is it not. Mr. Santamaria: That's does not mean that. What happened to that little girl I knew who was always happy ready to enter pagents? Tori: She went to High School. Mr. Santamaria: But I know you're still that girl. When I look at you Tori I see a strong girl. Tori: How? Mr. Santamaria: You're 15 pregnant and decided to keep the baby that's brave. I know you been under a lot of stress and a lot has come from me but I want to help you through this you're my daughter I can't leave you. (They hug) Mr. Santamaria: Come on I'll take you shopping. You need bigger clothes now anyway. Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and James are on the roof of the rehab center kissing) Hayley: We've been kisssing for a while now. James: We can do something else. Hayley: What? (James starts to take off his pants) Hayley: What are you doing? James: We can have sex. Hayley: I never did that before. James: Then todays your first. Hayley: Wait I don't won't to. James: Come on. (James kiss Hayley's neck) Hayley: I said no! James: Fine. I guess this is over. Hayley: You're just going to leave. James: I'm only looking for hook ups. So yeah. (James leaves. Hayley feels used. She takes out the spped from her pocket and takes it) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is at Cam's house. Trent blocks him from going upstairs) Tristan: Can you move out my way. Trent: I told you, you was out of warnings now I have to handle it myself. (Trent pushes Tristan) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori and her dad are at the mall) Tori: Thanks for being supportive dad. I feel like I'm going to mess up this baby. Maybe I should just give up and do adotpion. Mr. Santamaria: You are not going to mess up the baby. And if you want to do adotption there is plenty of time to think about that. You have me and your mother support. Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in an empty room she cut her writs she is bleeding. Ms Johnson walks in) Ms. Johnson: Hayley! Hayley: I took speed again. I let James mess me up more. Ms. Johnson: Hold on Hayley. I'm calling 911. (Ms. Johnson calls 911 fast) Main Plot: Tristan (Trent pushes Tristan into a wall. Trent is about to punch him) Trent: You asked for this! (Owen and Cam walk in) Owen: Get off of him! (Owen grabs Trent and slams him into a wall) Owen: Listen Michaels. You messing with my brother ends now! Trent: He asked for it. (Owen slams Trent into a wall again) Owen: Hit him Michaels I dare you. (Mr. Michaels walks in) Mr. Michaels: What's going on? Owen: You need to ask him that. Mr. Michaels: Son. Trent: Dad I can explain. Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is in a store looking for bigger clothes. Zig sees her and walks up) Tori: Are you follwing me now? Zig: No I had to pick something up for my mom. (Tori is about to walk to another part of the store) Zig: Tori! My mom wanted me to give you this. (Zig hands Tori a book) Tori: "Thousands And Thousands of Baby Names" Zig: It just came to our store today. She thought you would like it. Tori: Um thanks I guess. (Tori walks away) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in a hospital room. Her mom comes rushing in) Mrs. Michaels: Are you okay! I came as soon as I heard. They have you on suicide watch. Hayley: I cut my writs. Mrs. Michaels: Why would you do that! I don't know what to do I thought rehab would be good but now you did this. Hayley: I took speed again. A guy feom the rehab center gave them to me. Mrs. Michaels: Hayley. Hayley: I let this guy get in my way. Bad stuff keeps happening to me now and I don't know how to handle it. Mrs. Michaels: You don't need a lecture right now you need someone to be there for you. Hayley: I want to still go to rehab I want to get over my addiction. But maybe if there is another one I can go to. Mrs. Michaels: I know another one we can call. Main Plot: Tristan (Owen and Tristan are outside Cam's house. Mr. Michaels walks up to them) Owen: I was protecting my little brother from him. Mr. Michaels: I know. Me and Trent are going to have a long talk. And Trent will now move in with me and his mom so he won't be causing no more trouble with you living here. (Mr. Michaels walks away) Owen: You should be okay living here now. Tristan: No I'm differently coming home. I don't want to hurt mom more than I have. Owen: That's great. Tris I know I haven't been the best brother to you all these things have been happening and I blamed you which was wrong. I wasn't standing up for you against the rest of the team. I'm sorry and from now on and for now on if Trent and anyone else try to do something to you I'll let it happen. I love you bro. (They hug) Owen: You think you are going to be okay, associating with us at home? (Tristan similes) (Later, Tristan and Owen walk into their house. Mrs. Milligan sees Tristan) Mrs. Milligan: Oh my gosh Tristan! (Mrs. Milligan rans to him and hugs him) Mrs. Milligan: I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again. Where were you? Tristan: At a friends house. Mrs. Milligan: Are you okay did something bad happen? Owen: Being home sick is the worst right Tris. Tristan: I missed you what I did was wrong. Mrs. Milligan: I'm sorry if I made you feel liks you weren't wanted. Tristan: Its okay. Mrs. Milligan: Don't you ever ran away again. Tristan: I won't I promise. (The house phone rings) Mrs. Milligan: I'll be back. (Tristan looks at Owen) Owen: Mom doesn't need to know everything. Tristan: You're a great brother. Owen: I know. (Tristan laughs. Owen puts his fist out to fist bump. Tristan hesitants. He then fist bumps him) Tristan: Never again that was lame. Owen: You're lame. (They laugh. Mrs. Milligan walks back in) Mrs. Milligan: That was you guys father. Tristan & Owen: What! Mrs. Milligan: He came back to Toronto he wants to meet up with us. (They all look at eachother shocked) Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Bad Day (1) Promo!--- Part 1 of The Spring Finale THERE ARE ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START AND TODAY THINGS HEAT UP (Dakota knocks over a table) (Trent and Stefanie are kissing) (Mr. Milligan is walking over to Tristan and Owen) CONFLICTS REACH THE BOILING POINT (Trent and other Ice Hounds throws him into lockers) (Trent has Dakota up against a locker) Trent: You can't stop me. RELATIONSHIPS TAKE A TURN FOR THE WORSE Stefanie: He is bad news. Trent: Its just a little fun. THERE IS NO TURNING BACK (Dakota and Austin are in an empty classroom) Austin: This is a bad plan Dakota. (Dakota is on the floor on the verge of tears) Dakota: I just wish I could dissappear. THE FINAL TWO EPIOSDES OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START CONTINUES TODAY! ONLY ON DEGRASSI AND DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS WIKI! Category:Blog posts